


A visit

by PepperCupcake



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCupcake/pseuds/PepperCupcake
Summary: Frank decides to visit Adam while he's in the hospital recovering from surgery after the Sarif Industries incident.





	A visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olgsecond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgsecond/gifts).

The sound of the machines prevented him from thinking clearly. His leg bounced and his hands grasped tightly the bar he was leaning on.

Frank kept his eyes fixed on the electrocardiograph and some of the digital controls that were around him. It seemed incredible that Adam could stay alive for another day. He could still remember clearly how that mercenary grabbed him by the neck and threw him against a retaining wall before the security camera went out.

His gaze slid to Adam's unconscious body. His arms and legs were mechanical now, the blindfold covering his eyes and head made him think there was even more augs underneath.

What were the chances that Adam's body didn't reject all augs? Even if everything went well so far, he was going to need a miracle to recover from something like that. His new body couldn't tolerate so much Nu-Poz without collapsing.

Attempting to avoid all the intrusive thoughts that started popping in his head, there was one that stood out above all the others.

_Why are you here again?_

Frank leaned against the window and looked somewhere on the horizon. He had no reason to do so, Adam was just another worker in the office. Someone whose simple existence was enough to make his day worse and yet he had returned to room 451. Again.

The absence of an answer to his own question made him bitter. He clenched his jaw so hard that his temples began to throb. He knew he couldn't stay in the hospital for much longer. Before putting his hand on the door handle he noticed a small detail that caught his attention.

Angry with himself he approached the stretcher. He bowed gently and with trembling hands unraveled all the wires that were connected to Adam's chest. His gaze wonders between the stretcher and the door, trying to finish as quickly as possible. Somehow he felt like he was doing something forbidden.

He shouldn't be there.

Before getting up, he moved the mask a little bit. Placing the rubber band always in the same place was starting to irritate his skin. The doctors never paid enough attention.

He looked at him for a brief second before gently pulling on the blanket and covering Jensen's entire body. Adam used to have such an intimidating presence, it was weird to see him so helpless. Painful, even.

Unwittingly, his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't breathe for the weight that suddenly sit on his chest. The world disappeared for a moment as he realized that he was completely alone in a place that terrified him.

The involuntary movement of his leg made the keys in the pocket of his cargo pants clink. Frank felt his own hands frozen. The smell of hospital was slipping through his gut and poisoning his soul. He could feel his heart racing.

See you tomorrow. He tried to say out loud, but he couldn't get any sound out of his throat.

Once and for all he left the room. However, he could not resist the temptation to look once more at the closed door.

Frank ducked his head and went to the clinic parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> For [olgsecond](https://olgsecond.tumblr.com/). Thanks for the inspiration :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Una visita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893508) by [PepperCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCupcake/pseuds/PepperCupcake)


End file.
